


A Question of Duty

by rosepyramid



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Forced Eye Contact, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepyramid/pseuds/rosepyramid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire Lord Ozai commands his children to produce an heir. Or at least, that's what Azula says he said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question of Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meme_inspired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meme_inspired/gifts).



Azula always lies.  
  
Her hands glide over his chest, crackling with electric blue flame. "Do I scare you, Zuzu?"  
  
Zuko hesitates just a fraction of a second too long. "…No."  
  
He _knows_ Azula knows he's lying, can see it in the curl of her lip, but all she says is "Good. Then we can make this… fun."  
  
"I thought you said it was our duty!" Zuko blurts out.  
  
"Well, yes, but there's no reason we can't enjoy doing our duty, don't you think? Personally, I think that's preferable." Azula smiles, and the flames die down as she touches his scarred cheek. "Yes, I think we could be very good for each other."  
  
_You're crazy,_ he wants to say. _I don't believe Father wants us to do this._  
  
But again, Zuko hesitates, and in that one instant Azula's other hand slides underneath his robe, down to where no sister should ever touch her brother.  
  
"T-that's… _gah!"_ Azula's grip tightens on his balls and horror twists his stomach, mixed with… something _worse_ than horror.  
  
"Feel it, Zuko? That's how much stronger I am than you. I could crush you one handed, but then what would Father say? It's practically the most valuable part of you." Azula sighs, leaning in. "Besides, I don't really want to hurt you, Zuzu. You're practically the only boy I can have a meaningful conversation with."  
  
It's hard to think with his blood pounding like this. "Meaningful… conversation?" Zuko manages.  
  
"In the most literal sense, yes, but it's not really important. Oh, good, I see you're making _some_ attempt to rise to the occasion." He has absolutely no idea how or why he's getting hard from this, and to make matters worse Azula's shifted her hand to his cock now, stroking him with a lazy confidence that's downright alarming.  
  
(Then again, almost everything Azula does is alarming, and since she's confident about just about everything else, why shouldn't she be confident about… about… who in their right mind would let _Azula_ jerk them off?!)  
  
"Azula, stop!" He's trying not to breathe heavily, but there's still time to end this, still a way for them not to do what can never be undone. There has to be. "This… this isn't…"  
  
"Isn't what?" Azula's eyes narrowed. "Don't tell me you've been hoping to save yourself for Mai."  
  
Oh gods, _Mai._ Zuko hadn't even thought of her, and what she would say if… if Azula… "It's not about _saving_ myself! This is insane, and you know it!" He tried to shove her off him, managing to dislodge her long enough for her to fall on her side on the bed with a hard thump.  
  
But before he could escape, Azula's eyes narrowed and she grabbed his forearm, leg snaking around the backs of his knees. "Care to tell Father that?"  
  
Azula always lies. Azula always lies, she just has to be bluffing. There's no way Father's demanded the two of them produce an heir. Even if he did, he wouldn't send Azula in the middle of the night, surely. Probably. It seems unlikely, at least.  
  
_Can I take that chance?_  
  
She laughs, softly. "I thought so. Anyway, I don't see why it bothers you so much. Am I really that repulsive?"

Zuko is repulsed, but it's not exactly fair to say Azula _is_ repulsive. At least, not when it comes to looks, which he thinks is what she means. "We don't even like each other," he points out instead.

Azula shrugs. "As long as we can do what needs to be done, who cares? Do you think I like every soldier I command?"

"That's... not really the point..." He can't keep his eyes off her hands, moving towards him again. At the last moment Azula draws one hand up and snaps fire to life between her fingers.

"Isn't it? We're not _animals_ , Zuko. It's not like anyone's suggesting we mate for life. You're free to do whatever sickening lovey-dovey things you've imagined with Mai. You just have to get me pregnant first."

Having another firebender's flame so close to his skin again makes Zuko nervous, and being nervous makes him angry. "Since when do you even _want_ to be pregnant, Azula? Do you really think Father's going to let you lead his armies with a _baby?"_

A flicker of something less than certainty crosses Azula's face, and Zuko's stomach drops. _Maybe... maybe she isn't lying. If she's worried..._

"It's not about what _I_ want, it's about what's best for the Fire Nation. For our family." Her safe hand delves down to grasp him again, rough to the point of pain, and Azula brushes her nose against Zuko's, smirking. "Besides, I never said we had to try _too_ hard for an heir."

Azula's thumb pushes at his foreskin and a strangled noise comes out of Zuko's mouth before he can stop himself. He hates how smug she looks, seeing him struggling against this. He hates how easy she assumes it will be to get him to comply with this sick plan, hates how perfectly composed and assured she manages to seem even though she's playing with her brother's dick.

But what can he do? It's not like... Zuko doesn't want to try and make _Azula_ feel the things he's feeling right now.

He tries to look anywhere but at her face, to pretend this isn't happening or, or at least pretend it's not Azula doing it to him, but Azula sees his eyes going unfocused and squeezes the base of his cock roughly, making him cry out.

"Look at me, Zuko. I said _look at me!"_

"No!" Zuko clenches his teeth and closes his eyes. He won't let her have this victory.

"All right." Her voice is alarmingly calm, almost sweet. It's the tone that means she's out to prove she means business. "Where else would you like to be hideously burned?"

Heat.

Zuko's eyes fly open just in time to see lightning skitter down Azula's fingers, dangerously close to his...

"Stop! Stop, I'll do it!" The worst burst out of Zuko before he has time to think and the moment they're out he regrets them. Azula is monstrous, but she's not insane enough to risk unmanning him: it had to be a bluff.

Still, it's too late. Azula smiles triumphantly and shrugs her robe off her shoulders, half revealing breasts Zuko is terrified to look at. "Now, that wasn't so difficult, was it, Zuzu?"

Before he has time to manage a response she's straddling him, one hand cupping and fondling his balls, the other working his traitorous cock, and Zuko's belly is churning with revulsion. And yet, his own disgust does nothing to hinder the sickeningly distinct lust underneath.


End file.
